A Lunch Outing
by ObsessiveFanboy
Summary: Light has only kissed the man he loves once. He wants more though and decides that a lunch outing organised by Matsuda is the perfect time to ask.


Light Yagami was already late to another Sunday lunch with the Task-force that he was forced to attend. Matsuda always invited the whole team and L would question even him if he lied to get out of it. Matsuda you idiot. Although it wasn't all bad. It did get him out of the house away from his tedious studying. And he got to see L.

Recently, Light had become fixated with the detective; initially it he thought it was just awe at his brilliant mind but he soon realised that it was something much deeper.

He had fallen for the man who was out to catch him.

One time, while both men stayed late at HQ, Light made his first move on his superior. He kissed him whilst he was off guard. L's only reaction to this was to state that such a move was "exactly what he had expected of someone with that hairstyle and gait". While his words made it seem as if he didn't return any feelings to Light, the bulge in his pants that grew after the kiss that he prolonged by grabbing Lights head told a whole different story. He felt the same. He wanted it to go further. As of yet however no such miracle had happened and Light became hungry for his love.

Before Light could figure out how he was going to get L into his bed he arrived at the Starbucks that the Task-force were meeting at. The whole team were already there, but he payed no attention to the body of the snake, only the head. L sat as he always did, knees high and feet below his strong backside, his mouth full of small marshmallows from someone else's hot chocolate.

Light sat beside his master after a short round of greetings and standard questions. He cared not for how his team members' days went but only how he could seduce the apple of his eye.

Hours ticked by and the team talked about random topics, they weren't allowed to discuss "boring work stuff" at Matsuda's gatherings. Only Light said very little. He would instead gaze at L and try to see through his superior's clothing. L caught him staring a few times but only smiled and carried on with the conversation at hand, Light would blush for a moment before continuing to undress L in his mind.

Light couldn't bare it anymore. He had to let L know that he wanted him. He wrote on a napkin and slid it over to him.

"L. Me and you at my place on Tuesday. No-one else will be home. Bring a condom and lube ;)"

His heart was beating faster than ever before as he waited a reply, He began to regret writing that. What if L caused a commotion and told the guys? What if his dad found out? But most worrying of all, what if he said yes?

"No. The disabled toilets. Right now. I don't use condoms. You go first and I'll follow to avoid suspicion" Came the reply.

Light couldn't hide his glee at this reply. It was better than he had hoped. More terrifying too. With his heart in his mouth and a boner in his pants, Light made his way to the disabled toilets with a spring in his step. He just stood in there waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Finally, he heard the door open behind him. He spun around with the haste of a charging samurai. Before he could utter a syllable his superior kissed his smiling lips and grabbed hold of his hands. Neither man broke the kiss, they both knew they were both enjoying it. L's touch was so soft and gentle just like Light had imagined. He blushed under his superior, he though he was in heaven.

Light felt L's strong tongue force open his lips. Though shocked he refused to break the kiss. He forced his tongue into L's mouth, he bit his tongue gently. Light felt pleasure he never had before from just kissing. Light had his eyes closed so that he could enjoy the kiss to it's full extent but he could feel L pushing into him harder and he knew his arms were being raised above his head.

L forced Light into the nearby wall, they both let out a moan as the kiss was finally broken. L gestured for silence. Being commanded like this only made Light harder. L held both his underling's arms above his head with a single, strong hand. With his other he slapped Light across the face hard. Light couldn't move an inch under the force of the slap, he was being held up too tightly. Slap after slap rained down upon his face. He whimpered but didn't question L for fear of him stopping. He was enjoying it too much for him to stop.

After a few moments, L stopped slapping his underling and let his now red face be. His hand had other places to go. Namely his crotch. L snaked his way down Lights body, twisting his erect nipples on the way and hopping that they weren't the only thing that was erect. He undid Light's trousers in a way only he could, with just two fingers. He yanked the trouser down, complete with his underwear. Light's hard dick bounced after being freed. L thought he must have been eight inches or there abouts.

L smiled when he kissed Light again. Tongues filling the mouth they were now in. L grabbed Light's dick with glee and lust. His grip was full this time, he wanted to feel all of his dick. He started off quickly. Each pumped made Light moan into his superior's mouth. L curled his finger round the bell-end after a few pumps so that Light could enjoy this as much as he was. Each moan inspired him to work harder. L was pushing his whole body in Light, he could feel every breath against his own chest. Kissing him all the while.

Light tensed up, he was going to cum soon. L slowed down, he wanted to milk his underling slowly. Each pump became full of pleasure, L squeezed the bell-end gently when ever his fingers reached the tip of Light's hard dick. Light moaned more than he ever had before. Light came harder than he ever had before, L just let the cum ropes hit the floor behind him. But he hadn't finished yet. It was his turn and he wanted more than just a handjob.

Finally breaking the kiss, L held his hand over his underling's mouth before he could utter a word and just smiled at him while staring into his dilated eyes. L released his hand from Light's now flaccid dick. He used his free hand to push Light down to his knees, he still held his arms behind his head with the other hand. His eyes intently followed him down all the way. L took down his pants and underwear, he then shoved his dick into Light's hungry mouth. He wasn't going to be soft now. This wasn't a blowjob, this was a face-fucking.

L forced Light's head into his crotch. The tight lips around his hard dick made him moan like Light had just moments ago. Pleasure took over his body. He began to thrust instinctively. He thrust when he forced Light's head into his crotch so that he went deeper.

L's pubes brushed Light's face whenever he took the whole of his dick. Of course this made Light gag but L didn't care. He only cared about his pleasure. He was using Light as a sex toy now. Thrust after thrust. Gag after gag. Moan after moan.

Before long L tensed up just as Light had. He slowed down with his thrusts. He wanted to feel every wave of pleasure of this orgasm. As orgasm took over his body, his cum flooded Light's mouth. Only after he had shot his whole load had L released his underling.

Light couldn't hold all of it in but managed to swallow most of his superior's load. It was salty and delicious. Better tasting than even he had imagined. Light shut his eyes to savour the moment. While he couldn't see, he hear the sound of trousers being done up and the door closing. But he didn't hear any sign of thank or congratulation on how well he thought he had done. He now realised that he had been used by L, but that only made him hungrier to try it again.


End file.
